College Sweethearts
by Deeeemi
Summary: Edward nd Bella are returning to College after Summer. They had an amazing summer together, with new students and 2nd year ahead, what could happen or go wrong? Better Story than Summaray.
1. Making Up!

I hope you enjoy this story and comments on improvement are welcome. This is just a short chapter, so you will all know what the story is about.

College sweethearts.

Chapter 1 – Making Up.

'Bella, look what I made in nursery.' Alice came running in the family room. I tried to smile but I couldn't keep it.

Alice was Edwards' brother, she was his favourite sibling, you could tell. She was 5 and already had beautiful long shiny brown hair, which always appeared wavy. Edward also had two other siblings, they were both boys, Emmett was the oldest [second to Edward], he was 17, with a big build and short brownish hair, then there was Jasper, who was the youngest boy of 15, he was small and slim, with curly blonde hair, he was the shyest member of the family. When Jasper first met me four months ago, he wouldn't talk to me for nearly 4 hours. I think he is just worried I was leading Edward away from his family; Japer and Edward were the closest.

Things just weren't the same anymore, without Edward it was pointless.

'That's brilliant, Alice.' She was holding up a balloon model, with a beautiful use of colours. She showed me a sad smile.

'Don't worry, Bella. He'll be back, he's my brother.' I gave her a knowing nod as she came to hug me, but nothing could feel the void that was left. It had been 3 days since our argument and I hadn't seen him since, I know he just needs time, but I need him here with me. I sounded so selfish thinking this.

'I know, sweetheart.' I smiled as I stroked her long brown hair.

'Then why sad, Bella?' she asked. She was only young, I wasn't sure she understood.

'Alice, honey, when people are in a relationship, like me and Edward, it hurts to be away from each other.' I tried to explain.

'I know, Bella, I love Edward but I know you love him in a different way. Mommy said everything happens for a reason, but she doesn't know this reason, and that seems silly because mommy knows everything.' She looked so cute stood there, with her hands on her hips. I laughed and kissed her cheek. I started to make my way upstairs.

I longed to be in Edwards' arms, but he just wasn't here and it was killing me.

I needed him to come back soon; we were due to return to college tomorrow.

I must have fallen asleep as I was awoken by my favourite view. Edward. Edward was here. He was sad and had been crying.

I forgot about the argument, I forgot we were mad with each other. I pulled him into my arms, the arms which I missed so much wound around my shoulder and pulled me towards the warmth of his body. We didn't say anything. Nothing needed to be spoken, these actions were clearer than any words.

He could keep quiet forever though.

'Bella?' he asked as I slowly raised my head to look at the beautiful face I've missed so much, 'I am so sorry,' he continued when I looked at him, 'I didn't mean to go off like that. I would have come back but I was giving you time.' I laughed.

'What, babe?' he asked, seeming confused, 'I was giving you time, Edward. I love you.' We both laughed and he titled my head back and kissed me.

He licked his lips, 'I've missed those lips.' He smiled. I giggled.

'I love you' was the last words I heard before I fell asleep in Edwards' strong arms.


	2. Painful Goodbyes!

College Sweethearts.

Chapter 2 – Painful Goodbyes!

I woke to the sun shinnying through Edwards' bedroom window.

Wait, Edwards room?

I must have fallen asleep.

Oh snap.

My dad.

I rolled over and noticed Edward staring down at me with a beautiful smile on his face. He must have noticed my worries by the look on my face.

'I called your dad, baby. I told him you fell asleep and he said best to let you sleep. We have a long day today.' He informed me with a smile.

'I knew there was a reason I love you.' I said with a small giggle and a quick kiss on his lips.

'So you love me, 'cause I called your dad?' he asked with a confused smile.

'Yes, but also because, seeing you makes my day, I love your perfect face, your small nose, your cute little mouth, your sexy body, but most of all, I'm pretty sure your loving, caring heart and soul, is the main reason.' I told him, whilst touching his angel like face.

'Oh, and I knew there was a reason I love you.' He said, repeating my earlier words.

I giggle before sliding off his bed and running to his bathroom, winking as I closed the door with a giggle.

I ran my fingers through my hair, before switching the shower on, stripping off my clothes and jumping in the shower.

After washing, I finished in the shower and stepped out and switching the shower off. I placed a towel around my chest and brushed my teeth, before opening the door and seeing the most beautiful man ever.

Edward was laid on the bed, when he saw me he held out his hands and I ran to him, when I reached him my towel came undone and I was lying naked next to Edward, who was in his black boxers. I'm sure my face turning tomato red.

Edward looked away, clearly he felt guilty, I giggle before pulling the towel around me once again and tying it up. I pulled Edwards face to mine 'its okay baby. Things like this can happen' I told him, giggling. 'I know, sorry baby.' I said with another giggle. He placed kisses over my face before slipping out of bed and repeating my routine earlier.

I got off the bed and placed my clothes back on from yesterday, I skipped downstairs with a smile on my face, realising me and Edward were more than great, and we felt mega comfortable around each other.

'Bella!' Alice said before running up to me and hugging my stomach, 'Edward's back.' She said excitedly.

'I know, it's amazing.' I replied before she ran off in the kitchen for her breakfast, as I followed.

'Good Morning Bella.' Esme called to me.

Esme was Edward's lovely mother. She was short with lovely brownish hair and had a beautiful face. She was the perfect mother. You could tell how deeply she cared for her children and now she treated me like her very own child, it was perfect.

'Good Morning, sorry about err, staying over last night, I can assure you it was completely unplanned.' I told her, not making her change her option you off me.

'Aww, Bella, I'm sure I told you plenty of times, your pretty much family now. You're more than welcome to stay over anytime.' She said as she came up and hugged me.

'Thank you so much. I know me and Edward will be leaving in a couple of hours but I can't thank you enough for everything over these last few months. You have really made me feel welcome. I love you, I love you all just like family.' I said as mine and Esme's eyes both filled with tears.

'Why are my two favourite girlies crying?' Edward said, I didn't even know he had come downstairs. He wrapped his arms around mine and Esme's shoulder.

'Hey?' Alice called with an unimpressed look on her small face.

'You're my favourite really, but Bella will get upset.' He tried to whisper, winking at me. Alice smiled and stuck out her tongue before running into Edward's arms.

'Are you leaving?' Alice asked with a really sad face.

'In about an hour.' Edward said sadly, 'but hey, I'll be back in 4 months for Christmas.' He said with a cheeky smile. Alice's eyes filled with tears and she was still crying as me and Edward we're ready to leave. I had been home and got all my stuff. I had said goodbye to my dad on his lunch break, which was mega depressing and I cried and I was ready for more tears.

'Please, don't go, Edward.' Alice said between cries, 'I have to, Princess. It's only four months.' Edward tried to sooth her, but the tears continued coming.

'Alice, why don't you go and get Edward's and Bella's snacks we made.' Esme asked her as she smiled and ran off back into the house.

'Thank you for everything.' I said whilst hugging Esme, 'I'll be back. Bye. I love you.' I finished off.

'No Bella, Thank you for everything you've done here. Edward couldn't be happier and that's because off you. I love you. Bye.' She said before moving to Edward.

'Bella, I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm going to miss beating your arse at guitar hero.' Emmett said as I joke before pulling me into a massive hug.

'I'll miss you too, Em. See you soon.' I said whilst hugging him. 'I love you sis.' He said. I was so happy they all accepted me. 'I'll miss you too, bro.' I replied. He then moved onto Edward.

'Jazz, come here.' I said pulling him into a hug.

'I'll really miss you Bells, come back soon. I can't wait for Christmas break.' I was so shocked.

'Aww, Jazz. You know I'm so proud off you. I will miss you too.' I said as he then let go off me and moved on to Edward.

Carlisle smiled at me before pulling me into a big bear hug, 'Your perfect for him. I'll miss you and I'll see you very soon. Four months will fly by. Goodbye Bella, I love you.' He said. By now I was defiantly crying. He moved onto Edward like everyone else.

I was scared. I would miss Alice so so much and I couldn't face saying bye to her, but I knew I had too. She came running out with a massive basket which she put on the ground and pulled me and Edward both in a hug.

'Bella, be good. I will miss you, big sister.' She said and I knew these tears we're now happy tears, she made me feel like a part of the family. 'I love you.' She said, Bye, Bella.' I let go off her and picked her up before kissing her cheek and passing her over to Edward.

I knew this would be a long moment so I went and got in the car before turning back. I figured I'd best give Edward a minute with his family, without my presence.

I got in the car and wiped away my tears.

Five minutes later Edward joined me and I could tell he needed to cry. We pulled away and could see everyone crying and waving goodbye to us and they disappeared as we continued to drive away from my new extended family, it was very emotional.

'Thank you, baby.' Edward figured my plan, 'For what?' I asked, 'giving me a minute with them.' He pulled over to the side off the road and kissed me, deeply.

'I love you, this summer, has been perfect.' I said into his shoulder.


	3. The Journey!

College Sweethearts

Chapter 3 – The Journey!

Edward started up the car again and we continued driving out of Forks, away from our families and towards our college.

We must have been driving for almost an hour and I was bouncing in my seat, Edward laughed, 'Shut up babe. I'm dying for the loo.' I slapped his arm playfully and he chuckled.

We stopped about five minutes after. I gave Edward a quick kiss and jumped out the car and ran into the services, finding the toilet.

I located the toilets and ran in. I used the toilet then washed my hands. I walked out of the toilets and spotted Edward leaning against the wall.

'Hey Beautiful' he smiled.

'Hey Handsome' I replied, walking up to him, I hugged him around the waist and pinched his bum and he chuckled.

'Wanna get something to eat? Next stop is in 2 hours.' He told me. I nodded my head and we walked hand in hand towards the food court.

The menu was massive, but expensive. I wasn't sure what to eat; I didn't want to make Edward spend crazy amounts as he claimed it was his treat to me.

'Heya, can I help?' said a short girl, she must have been about my age, and she had short black hair, which was spiking in all directions. I noticed her name badge said 'Jessica'. I smiled at her.

'Yeh, can I have a baguette on white bread with the tuna and mayo filling, can I have loads of lettuce, but hold the salt and pepper please' Edward said and he smiled.

'Anything else?' She asked locking eye contact with me.

'Ummm.' I thought, 'Can I get a ham sandwich on white bread, cut into triangles?' I asked. Edward laugh and the girl let out a little giggle.

'Okay, that's that bit done.' Edward laughed.

I'm pretty sure I just noticed the queue that went all the way round.

There were 5 stops.

Baguettes, sandwiches and wraps. Which, we had just done.

The next stop was crisp, chocolate and cakes. I selected 'pom bear' crisp and 2 kit kat bars, Edward selected salt and vinegar crisp, a yorkie and a dozen cup cakes.

Then there were salads and fruits. I didn't want any but Edward got a bag of strawberries.

The fourth stop was yogurts and desserts.

The finally stop was the drinks counter and paying.

'That will be £14.60 then please.' Edward pulled out his wallet and gave the cashier £15.00, 'Keep the change.' He said as he picked up out lunches and put them in the carrier bag.

He held my hand in his and we walked into WHSmiths. I automatically let go of his hand and walked over to the bookshelves.

I scanned the shelves and spotted the book I wanted, 'Hidden' by Cathy Glass. I picked it up and walked over to the tills but Edward was faster, he was stood in the queue and stole the book from my hands, before I could reject he was called to the till and the book was being scanned. All together it came up to £23.65.

After then, I used the bathroom again and then we walked hand in hand out to the car.

It was getting colder outside so Edward went into the trunk and got out his blanket which he wrapped around me. He kissed me, before giving me my lunch, he then started the car and we rolled out of the car park.

'Babe, thanks for the food.' I said.

'That's okay, baby.' He replied. 'I'm hungry.' He moaned.

'What you want first?' I asked him, 'Ummm, Baguette.' He replied.

I pulled the baguette out of the bag and unwrapped it.

I feed it to Edward as he drove.

After I fed Edward his baguette, I swallowed my sandwich and we drove in silence for about two hours. Edward had once hand on the steering wheel and the other hand was holding mine.

Edward pulled into a hotel car park which was right next to a beach. I raised my eyebrow at him as to question why we were here. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

'It's a treat. The ferry port is just over there, and we get on it tomorrow at half one. So we have tonight together and I booked us into the hotel.' Edward smiled at me and I jumped out of my seat and hugged him.

'Thank you baby, you're amazing. You think of everything.' I squealed in excitement.

'Let go book in.' He said, getting out of the car.

We walked, hand in hand, into the hotel and over to the reception desk. There was a young man sitting at the desk, typing on his laptop. He smiled when he noticed us walking over to him.

'Welcome to 'The Double S Hotel', how can I help?' he asked with a smile.

'Reservation for Cullen?' Edward asked.

The guy types some stuff and nodded, 'Yes but I'm afraid we weren't excepting you until 5, its only 4, your room isn't quite ready yet. You're welcome to wait in the lobby.' He told us with a smile.

'Thank you.' Edward said and I smiled. We entered the lobby and sat down in the sofas. They were really comfy. Edward pulled me into his arms and I rested my head against his chest.

His steady heartbeat was relaxing and I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was waking up in a soft bed with Edward by my side, he was humming, but I couldn't recognise the tune.

'Good evening, Sleeping Beauty.' He said pulling me towards him. He kissed me deeply, but I had to breathe.

'What time is it?' I asked.

He looked at his watch. 'Just after 8.' He replied.

'Sorry baby. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Wanna go out?' I asked.

'You know what baby, a walk on the beach with you sounds perfect' he told me.

'Lets go.' I replied with a smile on my face.


End file.
